


I'll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

by CatDcruz23



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 4x05 spoiler, Angst, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDcruz23/pseuds/CatDcruz23
Summary: It's not goodbye...Its not...I'll see you again.4x05 Spoiler
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	I'll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all...Long time Earper first time writing for the fandom. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and so I wrote it down. Hope you are all doing okay, that ep was heavy but deep breaths, its going to be okay. I hope you all enjoy the small story. Love forever and always.

Wynonna burst through Shorty’s door, one hand gripping Rosita, Doc by her side his own hand gripping his pistol just in case. 

“Look who the demon painting dragged in?” Her steps halted at the site in front of her, she felt Doc do the same.

Waverly was sitting on the ground with Nicole’s hand in hers, head bowed and her forehead touching the back of the redhead’s hand. Her shoulders shaking and her breath hitching from time to time, Nicole was on the pool table lying very still. Wynonna lifted her gaze and saw Nedley and Jeremy watching her. 

“I know puking frogs is a bitch but I don’t think now is the best time for a nap” She heard how flat her own laugh sounded, her hand fell from Rosita. 

Doc pushed passed Wynonna and rushed to Nicole, one hand right away resting on Waverly’s shoulder and the other removing his hat when he realized what he was looking at. 

“Wynonna” He whispered out but his eyes never moved from Nicole. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Wynonna took a couple of hesitant steps closer, she could feel the dread taking over but didn’t want to believe it. 

“Wynonna-“ Waverly tired but her sobs took over. 

“Why isn’t she waking up?” As she got closer the more real the situation was becoming.

“Earp” Nedley’s stern but soft voice drew her attention. “She’s-uh-she’s gone” His voice cracking. 

“No” Wynonna shook her head, shrugging her shoulders and stepping closer. “No, Haught doesn’t go…Haught gets way too damn close but we always pull her back” Wynonna noticed for the first time that her best friends chest wasn’t going up and down. 

“We-“ The Heir cut Jeremy off. 

“So pull her back!” She yelled and everyone flinched, her breathing began to get erratic and she could no longer deny the lump forming in her throat or the tears building in her eyes.

A heart wrenching sob broke from her baby sister before she felt Waverly cling to her waist, sobbing into her. For the first time Wynonna noticed the trail of water leading to the pool table, she followed it and saw a tub. Realization took over her face as she turned to back to Jeremy, one arm wrapping around Waverly. 

“It was the only choice” Jeremy whispered, knowing exactly what Wynonna was asking with her eyes. 

“Bullshit” It came out as harsh as she intended. “There is always another way, we don’t fucking kill our own, Jeremy, you know-“ 

“It’s what she wanted!” Jeremy lowered his head with a shake before connecting their eyes again. “Nicole wanted this to protect you and Waves” Jeremy couldn’t look at the sobbing woman. “It was the only way to stop whatever deal she made”” 

Wynonna glanced down when she felt Waverly pull away and slowly stand, taking her loves hand back into her own. “So she’s just-“ A sob cut her off. “She’s just gone, just like that?” Tears poured from her eyes. “Wynonna, she can’t-“ Her breath getting caught in her chest, Wynonna rushed forward and wrapped Waverly in her arms. “I can’t-“ 

“I can bring her back” All eyes snapped to Jeremy. 

“Then what are you waiting for, Jeremy?” Doc’s voice coming through for the first time in a while, sounding thicker than normal. 

“I need some things” Jeremy reached into his bag and pulled out a small slip of paper. “To make sure the curse it out of her if she-when she comes back” 

Doc snatched it from his hand as he stretched it out, his eyes quickly glanced it over before shoving it into his pocket. “We will go together” Jeremy gave him a quick nod. “Wynonna” 

“Yeah I have to get Peacemaker” She glanced over her shoulder at Rosita who hadn’t moved from her spot. “You’re going to help me” she didn’t wait for an answer before turning her eyes back to Nicole. “They Clanton’s went too fucking far and I need the gun to make them pay” 

Doc nodded before placing his hand on Nicole’s forehead for a brief moment, glancing at Jeremy the two rushed out of Shortys’s. 

“Baby girl” Wynonna started but Waverly shook her head. 

“Don’t” Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole. “Don’t give me hope if you can’t-if he can’t…I already feel like my heart is on the floor, please don’t stomp on it” 

“Hey, hey” Wynonna forced her sister to look at her. “When have we not come through as a team, as a family?”

“This isn’t a widow bite slowly poisoning her or a bullet hitting a vest” Waverly let out another sob, the heartbreak in her eyes almost enough to get Wynonna to let her tears out. “Her beautiful heart isn’t beating…she’s gone this time” 

“Listen to me” Wynonna gripped the younger Earp’s arms. “If Jeremy says he can get her back then he can get her back” Wynonna pulled and Waverly was in her arms. “We will get her back” From the corner of her eye she caught Nedley walking away to give them a moment. “Then with your girl…with my best friend…with Haughtstuff we will take this family out and we’ll show them that even death can’t stop us” Wynonna pulled back so she could look her sister in the eye. “I promise” 

Waverly simply looked back at her older sister for a few moments before nodding. “I trust you” 

Wynonna let her arms drop and reached for Nicole’s hand giving it a small squeeze. “Don’t get too comfy, Haught, you’ve still got shit to do” With that she turned towards the door. “Let’s go, Revhead” 

Finally when her back was to the half-angel and Rosita, she let her own tears spill. Nicole died to save them but she would kill anything and anyone to bring her back, nobody fucks with this family. 

Waverly got back on her knees and held Nicole’s hand placing some small kisses on her palm, she reached for her phone once more to see if Rachel called back…God how was she going to explain this…maybe if they worked fast enough she wouldn’t have to. For the first time a tiny ghost of a smile played across her lips, if anyone could bring Nicole back it was their little found family. 

“Hey Nedley” Waverly spoke over her shoulder to the man now at the bar. 

“Hhm?” 

“They’re going to get her back” 

“I know” He said with full confidence. “She promised me they would” 

Waverly let a full smile come out at the words. “Of course she did”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it would mean a lot if you could drop a comment or kudos. 
> 
> #FiveforWynonna


End file.
